Organic electroluminescent elements (hereinafter, also referred to as “organic EL elements”) utilizing electroluminescence of organic materials have drawn attention as display elements used for thin display devices. Organic EL elements emit light by recombining holes injected from the anode and electrons injected from the cathode within a light-emitting layer disposed between these electrodes. Such self-luminous organic EL elements have advantages such as high-luminance light emission, a high response speed, a wide viewing angle, a thin profile, and a light weight, and are therefore expected to be applied to various fields such as display panels and illumination lamps.
Known color organic EL display panels have a structure including light-emitting layers of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) luminescent colors, and provide images by selectively allowing these light-emitting layers to emit light with the desired luminance. These light-emitting layers may be formed such that the luminescent colors of the adjacent light-emitting layers are different from each other. Methods for forming light-emitting layers which improve the display quality of such a structure have been studied. Examples of the methods include the following methods.
Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses a method for producing a display device, including a repair step of removing or electrically insulating a color mixture part where the adjacent light-emitting layers overlap each other.
Patent Literature 2, for example, discloses a drawing operation line performing, after application of a functional liquid, an ashing treatment that removes a solvent of the functional liquid left sticking on the bank part with a plasma type surface treating device.